


Succor

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Mona is upset after telling her parents she doesn't want to go to law school, thankfully her roommate Sky is there to offer comfort.





	Succor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to tptigger for the beta.

Mona pauses outside her door, rummaging in her pockets looking for some tissue. She groans when she realizes she doesn’t have any and uses her sleeve to swipe at her wet face. She takes a deep breath and enters her apartment. She slips her shoes into their closet and hangs up her jacket. She fights back a fresh wave of tears, shaking her head.

She makes her way into the next room and Sky, her roommate, looks up from where she’s working on her laptop. Sky saves her work and sets her computer on their coffee table. “How was it? How are you?”

Mona opens her mouth. She wants to say everything with her parents went exactly how she knew it would. She wants to be firm about her decision to work at the Time Bureau and not go to law school, but all she can think about is the disappointment in her parents' voices.

“That bad?” Sky asks.

Mona nods.

Sky steps forward and pulls her into a hug. Mona clings to her shaking as she bursts into tears again. “They hate me.”

Sky rubs her back as Mona lets herself cry instead of holding it in. Sky hands her a box of tissues when Mona pulls back and drops onto their couch.

“Is this an ice cream emergency or a bowl of pasta from your favorite place down the street emergency?” Sky asks. “Cause I’m prepared for both.”

Mona laughs and sniffles at the same time, but manages, “You’re the best. I think it might be a both situation?”

“Pasta first, then ice cream or the other way around?” Sky raises her eyebrows.

“Pasta,” Mona decides as she starts to get up.

“I’ve got it!” Sky tells her. Mona sits back down as Sky heads into the kitchen. The sound of the microwave comes on a few moments later as Sky heads back in. Mona glances at Sky’s laptop as Sky holds out a cup of tea.

Mona takes the cup as Sky heads back into the kitchen. “Are you talking to Mr. Smith?”

“I had questions, he usually has answers,” she says nonchalantly.

“I owe him a chess move,” Mona reminds herself out loud.

“I can’t play chess with him,” Sky groans.

“He’s funny though; even if he wins all the time. I’m getting better.”

Sky comes back in with bowls of pasta for both of them and tea for herself, then she settles on the couch next to Mona. “I just got frustrated.”

Mona sighs as she wraps her hands around her pasta. Her parents aren’t happy with her, but she’s got her dream job and the best roommate ever.


End file.
